Christmas With Lee
by Dalek Prime
Summary: With his friends and family away for the holidays, Eddy thought that he'd be spending his Christmas alone. However, a surprise visit from Lee Kanker changes all that. Mature Content Ahead.


A/N: I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy

* * *

" _Stupid teacher!_ " Eddy mentally sneered as he trudged through the snow " _giving me Saturday school—and during our winter break no less! That's like a hate crime!"_

Despite the teen's outrage, it wasn't like he didn't deserve his punishment. The reason for Eddy's day in weekend detention was due to his outlandish holiday prank on the school faculty by trapping them inside the teacher's lounge for the weekend. He would've gotten away with his cruel joke had it not been for Double-D, as usual, ratting him out. Eddy mad a mental note never to include his cap-wearing friend in his pranks again. So, here he was, walking home from school knee-deep in snow as the icy wind cut across his face like tiny needles. Even though the leader of the trio of Ed's had dressed warmly for the cold front that was passing through Peach Creek, he still couldn't help but shiver relentlessly under his heavy jacket from the freezing winds that swept all around him.

The sun had already slipped under the horizon as Eddy opened the gate to his home's backyard before making his way toward his room. On top of having detention during the holidays, Eddy's parents had gone to visit his older brother for Christmas. The greedy teen was offered to join them, but his past experiences with his elder sibling made him want to opt out of visiting him this time around. As for hanging out with his friends, that was also not an option. Double-D and his family were visiting his aunt and uncle up north. Edd had also managed to convince his parents to allow him to bring his girlfriend, Marie, along with them for the trip, something Eddy would've never thought the likes of his friend's stuck-up parents would allow.

As for Ed, his family was also spending their winter vacation away from Peach Creek. However, instead of heading up north, they were heading south to see Ed's grandparents in Texas. Like Edd, the uni-browed teen was also allowed to bring his lover along with him for the trip. That person being of course May, who had more than likely threated Sarah and her parents lives if she wasn't permitted to accompany her loveable oaf on his vacation with her sisters backing her up, and one does not simply say no to a Kanker. It still tripped Eddy up from time to time to think that he had and his friends had just decided to just accept the trailer park girls' feelings for them rather than fight with them throughout high school, though honestly, it made life somewhat easier for the Eds in a cosmic sort of way. they weren't bullied by Kevin, their scams actually went off without a hitch and to top it all off, the sex was amazing.

However, Eddy's girlfriend, Lee, had not texted him back since he had gone into detention earlier today, making him assume that his redhaired lover had plans of her own this holiday season. Eddy and Lee had a vastly different relationship than the others had. While Edd and Marie love one another's company and usually spent their time together simply about everything anything while Ed and May were the dumbest yet most adorable couple one could ever see, Eddy and Lee were more of a booty-call couple if anything. True they still dated, but the couple quickly learned that if they stayed near each other for long periods of time that they would start fighting which would lead to them breaking up, followed by make-up sex, then the cycle would begin all over again. so, for the sake of both themselves and each other, they less the couple saw of each other the better.

As Eddy opened the door to his room, he noticed that the blinds over his windows had been drawn down, which was odd considering that he distinctly remembered having them open before leaving the house today. His body instantly tensed up as his paranoia instantly went into overdrive as the thoughts of an intruder ran wildly through his mind. The boy's hands quickly went to the light switch on his wall in order to expose whoever might be sneaking around in his room.

"Leave it off" came a soft, yet familiar voice

Eddy's eyes darted over to his bed where he noticed that his lava lamp was still on and was current casting light over the outline of a tall female figure that laid spread out across his bed in the nude. Eddy didn't even need to squint his eyes to make out the intruder's face to know who it was.

"Lee?" he said in surprise "how did you get in my house?"

"Key under your mat" she answered simply

"W-what are you doing here?" her boyfriend inquired nervously, despite already knowing the answer

"Well, I figured you'd be all lonely this weekend what with your friends and family all away, so I thought I'd come by to keep you company" his girlfriend replied before giving him a lustful smirk "how do you like your present?'

"It's just what I always wanted!" Eddy nearly cheered with joy in his voice "I'm gonna deck your halls white!"

Lee chuckled at her lover's response. She always knew that she could get Eddy to do whatever she wanted him to do by just showing him her breasts. A tactic she should've used sooner had she known that it would so effective. Without even being given the order by his trailer park girl, Eddy was already hastily throwing off his cloths, all the while Lee couldn't help but snicker at the boy's antics as she desperately pulled off every shred of clothing he had on him. After nearly a minute of undressing himself from the layers that he had wrapped up in to combat the cold, Eddy finally stood in front of the eldest of the Kanker sisters with his erection pointed directly at her. However, just before the horny teen could jump into bed and get his present, Lee gestured for him to stop for moment before opening up the drawer next to the bed and pull out a condom. She then tossed it over to Eddy, who instantly ripped off the wrapper and placed it on his shaft in no less than half a second.

"Now can we fuck?" Eddy insisted impatiently

"I'm all yours, small-fry" Lee replied with a grin

Eddy's cheeks stretched from ear to ear with the biggest smile upon hearing those words. wasting no time, the shorter teen leapt onto his bed and climbed on top of his lover body. Due to their difference in height, the couple had to get creative on how they fooled around. While Eddy was on top of his girlfriend, he buried his face between her breasts as he fondled them gently with his hands. Lee let a soft moan escape her lips as she felt her boyfriend's fingers run circles around her nipples as he licked and kissed the flesh around them. Eddy was an impatience lover, but Lee had to admit that her short boyfriend knew how to handle her when they got down and dirty—though granted, that was mostly because she would smack him into next Tuesday if he did something she didn't like.

As Eddy worked on her chest, Lee's hand traveled downward until she had reached his cock which she immediately began to stroke at a slow pace. even through the condom the eldest Kanker could feel the teen's member throbbing in her hand as she continued to pump him. In all honesty though, Eddy didn't need much to keep him hard at this point, just touching his taller girlfriend's breasts was more than enough to keep him stiff as a board. Lee had heard stories from her sister on how the other two Ed's compared to Eddy in the bedroom. Double-D was always skittish and apprehensive when came to sex, making Marie to be the one to take control every time. May had always told her older sister that she and Ed hadn't gotten that far yet, not because they were saving themselves, but because Ed's tiny attention span made him look more at movies and comics than the blonde's bare body. So shockingly, Eddy was the best out of the three—though that wasn't saying much.

"Before you get your gift…" Lee cooed in almost a whisper "I think you should give me mine first"

Eddy stopped what he was doing and looked up at his girlfriend quizzically. But before he could ask her what she had meant by that, Lee placed a hand atop his head and gently pushed him downward toward her core. The moment he reached the redhead's center, Eddy placed his lips on his girlfriend's womanhood and began to eat her out in fervor. Lee let out a sharp cry of pleasure she felt her boyfriend suck on her slit, a clear sign that Eddy was doing something good. If there one thing Lee thought her lover was good at, it was going down on her. With a tongue like his, he could easily please his woman no question. the redhead moaned and groaned as she felt every inch of her pussy being touched by Eddy's oral appendage.

He left no inch of her core untouched, using his tongue to explore every part of her inner walls with each lick. Every sound he heard her make only spurred the teen to keep going. While Lee had said that this her gift from him, Eddy couldn't den that he was getting his share of enjoyment out this half. He simply loved the taste of his girlfriend's center, it was like tasting the sweetest candy one could ever imagine. He also did this willingly, as he opposed to Edd, who had to have his head pinned between Marie's legs to get him to eat her out and wasn't released until she was finished. With every moan, Eddy rewarded with another lick or kiss. He wanted to give his beloved, yet still a big pain in the ass, trailer park girl everything he had.

Sensing that she was close to hitting her mark, Eddy decided to give Lee the grand finale. He placed his lips on the taller girl's clit, earning him another sharp cry of ecstasy in return while he inserted his fingers into her core and began to pump them in and out of her at a rapid pace. It goes without saying that this got Lee's attention. At this point, Lee was not just moaning, but also swearing and shouting in pure pleasure as Eddy's onslaught on her pussy was reaching her climax. Lee reached down and held her lover's head in place as she let out a loud cry as she came hard into her short boyfriend's mouth. Eddy drank down her essence right down to the last drop before Lee released his hold on him and allowed him to come back up for air.

"Now that…was a hell of a present" the ginger gasped as she tried to catch her breath

"Can I eat a pussy or what?" Eddy boasted with a cheeky grin

Lee's eyes rolled from under her bangs at that remark. She had almost forgotten how full of himself her boyfriend got when they fooled around. the taller girl then pulled herself up and put herself on her hand and knees on Eddy's bed. At first, Eddy was slightly confused by this sudden change in position until he finally realized what the ginger was up to.

"No way…" he said, stunned "is this what I think it is?"

"Oh, yeah" Lee confirmed "doggie-style"

Eddy laughed in joy upon getting this news. Whenever they made love, Lee was always on top no matter how many times the shorter of the two protested. This was position he had always wanted to try, but Lee's dominating personality kept him from doing such a thing. Eddy quickly behind his girlfriend, placed both hands on her hips and carefully aimed his shaft at his lover's womanhood. While her boyfriend was caught up in finally being able to do her in this position, he didn't notice that Lee had angled the lower part of her back downward so that her beloved con-artist could get better access into her, another fault in trying to make love while at different heights. Once he was at perfect alignment with the trailer park girl's pussy, he looked back over to her in order to get the go ahead from her.

Lee nodded, allowing her lover to enter her. Eddy slowly inserted himself into Lee's center, making him hiss in pleasure at her tightness as he did. the young con-artist let out a moan she he felt the eldest Kanker's inner walls envelop around his member in a warm, wet embrace. Eddy went straight to work by slowly thrusting in and out of his girlfriend. Lee also joined her boyfriend's moans with ones of her own. The short teen wanted to make this last as long as he could, so he kept his pace slow and steady, which was a change of pace from his usually hard and fast method he always went with. But then again, when was he ever going to have this chance again?

"Shit!" he cursed as he continued to thrust into her "I almost forgot how good you felt!"

"Likewise!" Lee complement with a gasp

Soon enough, Eddy had forgotten to keep his slow pace and began to pick up his speed slightly, adding more to the couples sounds of ecstasy in doing so. Eddy's grip on Lee's hips tightened as his thrusts went deeper inside her, all the more liking of his girlfriend. The taller girl then began to buck her hips against each thrust at a frantic pace at first until she finally found a rhythm to match her boyfriend's movements. As he continued to fuck the trailer park girl, the con-man's mind suddenly had a spark of an idea. Acting on his idea instead of doing the smart thing and warn his girlfriend, he took each of her arms and pulled them behind her back, thus making lose her balance and fall flat on her face on the bed.

"What the fuck, Eddy?" she demanded in a muffled voiced from the bedsheets before pulling her head up

"Just trying something new, babe" her lover said

"You're lucky your fucking me shrimp, or I would've snapped you in two for that!" she warned

"Duly noted" Eddy replied, already ignoring her threats as he went back to business

In this new position, Eddy had much better access inside the girl. He was able to get deep enough to hit the wall of Lee's cervix with each thrust at this angle. Now with a new sense of purpose and vigor, Eddy picked his pace to his usual rapid thrusts, pounded into Lee's center with all his might. Face-plating into the bed aside, the redhead was enjoying this this new position, and now that Eddy was fucking her at the pace she loved the most, everything was forgiven. The eldest Kanker made a mental note to at some point do the again in the future. Lee bucked her hips once more to match her lover's thrusts in and out of her, which was a bit more difficult considering that when Eddy reached this speed he was a bit erratic.

"Oh, F-Fuck, Lee!" he gasped "I'm gonna—"

Without given her not much of a warning, Eddy came hard with a shout of pleasure, filling up the condom in few seconds. Lee shrugged at this turn of events. True she didn't orgasm again, but she already had hers for the night, so in an odd turn of events, they each had one of their own. Eddy slowly pulled out his girlfriend, removed the condom and chucked it the general direction of the trash can, missing it completely and instead splattering against the wall above the trash can. Eddy wrapped armed his girlfriend's torso as they tumbled on top of the bed together in a mass of skin, sweat and bodily fluids.

"Christmas sex rules!" the con-artist cheered with his remaining energy "screw you Easter sex!"

"So…" Lee wondered with a catty grin "did you like your present?'

"Hell yeah!" Eddy answered enthusiastically, despite the exhaustion he was feeling

Lee chuckled at her lover's response.

"Good, because there's gonna be a whole lot more where that came from" she informed him

"Uh, come again?" the young con-artist questioned, clearly dumbstruck by that

"I'm staying with you the rest of the weekend" she explained "I figured you'd like that over being alone"

"You can't just—"

"You don't get a say in this, pipsqueak"

"Yes, ma'am"

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to change her mind, Eddy merely accepted these terms with a kiss. He then took the blankets over them as Lee put her arms around Eddy's waist before pulling him closer to her. Eddy knew full well that this was going to end up in another fight between them, but at least he wouldn't be alone for the holidays, so for that he was thankful for Lee's presence. True, the trailer park girl and the short-fused teen were more or less toxic for one another, but oddly enough, they wouldn't change it for the world.

Plus, the sex was great, so there was that.


End file.
